


Wrestling is Our Love Language

by kiko_m



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiko_m/pseuds/kiko_m
Summary: a golden lovers inspired poem written after Kenny's komigoye on PAC during the iron man match
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Wrestling is Our Love Language

Wrestling is Our Love Language  


It’s what brought us together  
And what tears us apart  
On the same level  
But still trying to one up each other  
Not able to talk to each other  
So we let our moves speak for us  
The bond between us goes deeper  
Then most people can understand  
So while we’re apart from each other  
Your move here and my move there  
Will show we are thinking of each other  
And what’s been true since day one that  
Wrestling is our love language


End file.
